The installation of a conventional household clothes dryer exhaust system into an external vent can be problematic due to the limited space available to perform the work. Generally, a dryer is installed in a space just wide enough to receive it. As a result, it is difficult to make the dryer vent exhaust system connection to the external vent once the dryer is positioned near the wall. If the dryer vent connection is made when the dryer is away from the wall, it frequently results in the dryer flexible vent tubing becoming crushed, flattened or kinked upon positioning the dryer close to the wall, resulting in poor airflow.
It is also known to be advantageous to employ rigid tubing for the dryer vent exhaust system rather than flexible tubing since it provides better air flow and tends not to flatten or kink. However, it is difficult to hook up rigid dryer vent tubing to the external vent system because the tubing and vent must be positioned exactly for a telescopic inner connection to be made.
Addressing these issues, a dryer exhaust vent system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,490. This patent describes a dryer exhaust vent which locates reverse flow blocking vanes internally of the vent, in the vent housing, to serve as a closure for the inlet opening.
A universal dryer duct and vent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,217. This patent discloses a dryer duct assembly which employs two universal elbow components so as to secure the dryer duct ventilation to the external wall.
Neither of these patents, however, addresses the problem of easy installation and a quick and easy connection of a dryer vent exhaust system employing rigid tubing into an external vent.
One attempt at providing a quick connect for a clothes dryer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,129. The invention described therein includes a pipe extending rearwardly from the back of the dryer that is intended to enter an exhaust socket built into the wall behind the dryer. The problem with this system is obvious. If the vent in the wall does not align with the dryer vent, no connection will be made. Furthermore, if the arrangement works for a particular dryer, it may not work if the dryer needs to be replaced.
There is, therefore, a need for a vent exhaust system for a dryer that is universal allowing substantially any home dryer to be quickly and easily connected or disconnected to the ventilation system.